


Computer Problems

by Themidnightsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightsky/pseuds/Themidnightsky
Summary: "Takeru has a crush, and not a small one.It's the kind in which when he is confronted with his crush he is left a mess unable to say anything without tripping over his own words. It's the kind of crush where even just the thought of him creates a warm feeling in his chest that distracts him from his work, making him look towards the pale wall in front of his desk rather than his screen.And it's the kind of crush that has lead him to continuously sabotage his computer for the past couple of weeks just so that he could have an opportunity to talk to him."





	Computer Problems

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally written when Takeru made his first appearance and this idea randomly popped up in my head. now, like 2 months later i'm finally uploading it lol if you enjoy, feel free to leave a kudos/comment!

Takeru has a crush, and not a small one.

It's the kind in which when he is confronted with his crush he is left a mess unable to say anything without tripping over his own words. It's the kind of crush where even just the thought of him creates a warm feeling in his chest that distracts him from his work, making him look towards the pale wall in front of his desk rather than his screen.

And it's the kind of crush that has lead him to continuously sabotage his computer for the past couple of weeks just so that he could have an opportunity to talk to him.

It wasn't as though Takeru had originally intended this to happen - it was just his bad luck with computers that started it. Despite whatever else in the office may think he is not great with them. Takeru wouldn't be able to tell anybody what operating system he is using or what half the programs are called with the only thing he can do with confidence is open the programs he needs to work.

So when he visited a website and a pop-up appeared saying that he needed to scan his computer, he clicks yes without thinking too much about it.  It's only when his computer slows down to an extreme halt and he can't open anything that he realised something was wrong, taking a trip down to tech support.

It’s a part of the office he doesn’t go to normally but he’s walked past it enough to know where it is and when he is there, his eyes go towards the desk of the only person in there, a light blush appearing on his face as he recognises who it is. It’s somebody that he’s always been aware of whenever he has passed his way through the office, yet has never had the confidence to speak to.

“Do you need help with something?”   
  
The desired IT technician asks a simple question, his sharp green eyes looking towards him, waiting for him to respond.   
  
"Oh... My computer, I think it has a virus or something." Quickly explains Takeru, feeling conscious about every action that he takes, feeling his face becoming warmer by the second and his heart beating faster. "I keep on getting a lot of adverts and the computer keeps on freezing up."  
  
The rather cute attendant nods his head in understanding, only giving Takeru a small glance, before typing something into the computer. Takeru takes this opportunity to examine the man more detail, watching as his eyes dart across the screen, his eyes furrowing in concentration.

"What is the ID for the computer again?"   
  
Takeru draws a blank again and it isn't because of his companion’s good looks this time - he doesn’t know what he means. His confusion must be evident however, as the technician is quick to clarify.   
  
“What about your username?"

"Oh, it's TH0345!" Takeru says, confident. It is also an opportunity to introduce himself, he realises, so he quickly adds his name. "It's my initials, Takeru Homura."

Despite his nervousness, it seems like the technician didn’t seem to be noticing it. In fact, he didn’t seem to be reacting at all, quietly typing away on the computer. All that could be heard was the sound of typing in the empty office the situation seeming to have become dragged out even further.

_Say something, anything, Takeru!_ . _You’re looking like an idiot just standing there!_

“Have you been working here for long?” Blurts out Takeru, saying the first question that came to mind. The attendant seemed momentarily startled by the question, stopping his work to look towards Takeru. “I mean, I’ve only seen you here a handful of times in the past weeks so - “

“I started here about a month ago.” He replies before turning around his computer screen, showing the screen towards Takeru. On the screen there was a red bar and above it, a large number of file names all coloured in red. “It seems like that wasn’t the only virus you had to deal with.”

“Is that so…?” There is a level of disappointment in his voice, Takeru disappointed that that encounter was already over.

“Next time be a little more careful of what you click on when using the computer.” Takeru watches as he sees him press a couple more buttons before logging out. “And if you see anything suspicious, try and do your own virus scan.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Politely says Takeru, not wanting to leave but not sure what else to say. “Thanks for the help.”

For the next couple of days, Takeru is left replaying that conversation in his head. Maybe if he wasn’t such a mess he might have actually asked for his name or maybe he could have actually asked him out for drinks. It’s something that he can’t shake off, and despite his friend Flame’s attempts to comfort him, it does little to feel better - until another opportunity finds its way to him.  
  
The opportunity comes to him through an email. It’s an email and while it’s contents of offering him £10,000 seem too good to be true, but he clicks on it anyway, his heart seeming to leap in anticipation as the page loads and his computer freezes. Even without seeing the further extent of the damage Takeru get out of his seat and makes his way towards the ICT office.  
  
“Sorry if I am bothering you.” Says Takeru as he pokes his head over the door, a sheepish smile on his face as his eyes meet the other man’s green eyes. “I’m having some computer problems.”

And so begins Takeru’s downwards spiral in trying to get the attention of his crush, slowly sabotaging his computer in the process (Takeru promises however, that he’s making small steps.)  
  
The third time he does this, he is able to find out the name of his crush. It’s when he looks over his desk to see the screen that he notices a piece of paper that says the name Yusaku and without even thinking he says the name, causing him to look towards him.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“N-nothing, I was just thinking that it sounded like a really cool name!” Takeru says the first thing that enters his head, cringing as he did so, but he   
  
Yusaku makes a noise that sounds like thanks, before going back to this work.   
  
For the 4th, 5th, and 6th time that Takeru did this it was mostly just small talk that he was able to achieve, only getting a small amount of conversation in. He had learnt more things about Yusaku, such as the fact that they both enjoyed the same MMORPG. If Yusaku was suspicious about Takeru’s action he didn’t show it, not seeming to mind his increasing visits at all.  
  
“You know, you wouldn't be so behind in work if you would just ask out the guy.” Flame said after Takeru logs into Vrains after work. He finds the other player leaning on the wall, standing opposite the large crowd that was flying through the sky, trying to reach the rather large blue orb. “That way we can actually try and do the events on time.”   
  
While there were many people in real life Takeru could discuss his endearing crush on Yusaku on, he had chosen Flame on the account that he was anonymous.At times he could be rather tough on him, but he found that his advise could actually be useful - not that he would actually admit it.   
  
“I’m getting there!” Defended Takeru. “It just… takes time.”   
  
“You’ve been doing this for over a month, Soulburner.” Pointed out Flame, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “If you really want to try and take a chance with him, then you should just ask him out on a date. That way if he declines we can just get back to playing normal again.”   
  
“Of course you only care about this so that you can keep on winning again…” Muttered Takru, before grabbing his wind board. “Let’s get this event started then.”   
  
Despite Flame wanting Takeru to get over his crush, he knew that he had a point. When he came to the office next day, he tried to hold himself with a level of confidence as he approached his computer. Sitting down onto his computer he opened up his browser and searched ‘free antivirus’, deliberately avoiding the warning on the page and clicking on the download link. Takeru took himself to the computer office, his heart beating and his arms shaking as he walked towards the door.

“Did you get another virus this time?”  Typically it’s Takeru who speaks first, but with recent visits Yusaku is the first one to speak. “I’m impressed with how many viruses you can get in a week.”

Takeru only lets out a nervous laugh, feeling as though his true nature of his visits are on show.  “I guess I just have a talent for it.”

“And I just have a talent for solving it.” He replies, something close to a smile on his face. It seems that the virus he downloaded had paid off, the bar on the computer screen moving at a snail’s pace, giving Takeru enough time to ask Yusaku on a date.

“It’s kinda strange that we keep on running into each other like this.” Begins Takeru, trying to appear casual, despite the fact that his heart was beating so much it seemed to making everything in his body shake.  “You always seem to be in here.”

“That’s because  it’s my job.”

“Ah… I know.” Laughs Takeru, nervous. “But you know, I was thinking that maybe it would be nice to see each other outside of here. L-like on a _date_ or something”

There is a long pause, the sound of the computer fan running in the background sounding at its loudest, before an eventual response.

“Sure.” Replies Yusaku and Takeru can’t help but feel his heart burst out in warmth, spreading across his whole body.

“R-really?”  
  
“Yeah, if it is what it will take to stop you from placing even more viruses on your computer.”   
  
Before Takeru can even deny that is what he’s been doing, Yusaku turns the computer monitor around, showing his most recent search history. There on the screen was multiple searches on the ‘free antivirus’ and when he had gotten most desperate, ‘worst computer viruses’.   
  
“H-how did you…?”   
  
“The network keeps a record of all everyone search history.” Replied Yusaku, turning the monitor away. “I guess I got a little curious so I decided to check yours.”

“O-oh…” He can feel his face grow even hotter in embarrassment. “Sorry…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” For the first time, Takeru can see a rather small smile on his face. “I guess I enjoyed talking to you as well so I didn’t really do anything about it now.”   
  
“I see…” Is all Takeru is able to say, too flustered to say anything else.   
  
“I’m done with your computer now, so you can go back to work.” Hummed Yusaku. “I’ll see you after work near the reception?”   
  
“Y-yeah, I will!” Replied Takeru, before saying goodbye. He walked towards the desk with a sense of embarrassment, having to deal with the fact Yusaku had known what he was up to all along.


End file.
